Who would want to live forever?
by AurorVSDeatheater
Summary: Twee vriendinnen zijn op vakantie in Volterra. Één van hen neemt een rondleiding. Als ze na een tijdje niet terug is, gaat de ander naar haar op zoek.Zo ontdekt ze het lot van haar vriendin en haar leven veranderd compleet.. rewrite van My worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Volterra. We waanden ons een weg de oude stad door terwijl de warme ochtendzon mijn lichaam al bijna tot het kookpunt verhitte. Hobbelige straatjes, huizen die schots en scheef stonden… Dit was het oude italië zoals je het vandaag terugvind. Ik was er steeds meer van overtuigd dat we een stad aan de kust hadden moeten nemen, maar mijn beste vriendin Romee was al begonnen met gillen van plezier toen ik de woorden 'oude' en 'stad' had laten vallen. Ik had nog even overwogen het leuk te vinden, maar vanaf het moment dat we de taxi met die dikke italiaanse chauffeur waren uitgestapt, wist ik dat dit niet de geweldige, romantische, zonnige, relaxte vakantie zou worden die ik in gedachten had, maar meer iets wat leek op bergbeklimmen in de Sahara.

De spieren in mijn bovenbenen, kuiten en enkels deden meer dan zeer en we waren nog niet eens op de helft van de straat die ons naar het plein in het midden van de stad zou brengen, wat ook gelijk het hoogste punt was.

Onderweg zag ik diverse nisjes met beeldjes van een man met lang, golvend haar en en een lange, rood geverfde mantel om. Iedere versie van het beeldje had in de linkerhand iets wat leek op een staak, en knoflook in de rechter. Vaak lagen er nog meer knoflook, waxinelichtjes en bosjes bloemen en kruiden bij. Volgens Romee was het een één of andere heilige.

* * *

Toen we na iets wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren op het hoofdplein waren aangekomen, stortte ik me vrijwel direct op het dichtstbijzijnde stenen bankje. Terwijl ik met grootse moeite een flesje inmiddels opgewarmd bronwater uit mijn tas haalde, vertelde de klok me dat het half twaalf was. Robert kon elk moment hier zijn.

Roberto Di Gennaro was wat je noemt 'een vriend van mijn ouders', maar eigenlijk was hij veel meer dan dat. Hij had een jaar bij ons in huis gewoond, in de tijd voordat hij terugging naar Italië, en in die tijd hebben we elkaar pas echt goed leren kennen. Hij werd de broer die ik nooit gehad had. Het was voor mij dan ook echt zwaar toen hij terugging naar zijn familie in Italië, het land waar hij geboren was. Op zijn tweede verhuisden hij en zijn ouders naar Nederland, omdat zijn moeder ernstig ziek was en in Nederland de gezondheidszorg en de infrastructuur veel beter waren. Toen zijn moeder overleden was is zijn vader gelijk terug naar Italië gegaan, waar hij haar begraven heeft. Robert bleef hier om zijn studie af te maken. In dat jaar woonde hij bij ons in huis. Vijf maanden geleden is hij hier in Volterra gaan wonen. Mijn ouders lieten mij en Romee samen op vakantie gaan als voorwaarde dat we hier zouden verblijven.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Een paar maanden geleden hadden we geboekt, en nu zaten we hier. Voor twee volle weken. Robert had een baan waarvoor hij veel heen en weer reisde in de omgeving, maar hij zou nooit ver weg gaan, dus hij zou altijd binnen een uur terug zijn als er iets aan de hand was. Ondertussen konden wij doen en laten wat we wilden.

Romee ging naast mij op het bankje zitten en keek op naar het grote gebouw met de klokkentoren voor ons.

"Gaaf, hé? Lies?"

Ik keek haar aan. Haar ravenzwarte haar glansde in de warme zon en haar groene ogen waren nog steeds het gebouw aan het onderzoeken.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Het is oud."

Ze draaide haar hoofd naar mij en trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Natuurlijk is het oud, maar dat is toch juist zo geweldig? Verderop zijn zelfs Romeinse opgravingen!"

"Spannend." Zei ik sarcastisch.

"Hé! Lisette!" Klonk het van achter ons. Ik draaide me om. Daar kwam Robert aanlopen. Voor mij was hij hét voorbeeld van een knappe Italiaan: zwart haar, donkere ogen, licht gebruinde huid en redelijk gespierd.

Ik stond op en gaf hem een dikke knuffel. Romee haf hem beleefd een hand en stelde zich voor.

"Zo," Lachte Robert. "Ik zie dat jullie het tot hier hebben overleefd?"

"Nog maar net, Rob." Zuchtte ik. "Bloedjeheet, hier."

Hij grijnsde breed. "Laten we dan maar naar mijn appartement gaan. De muren zijn bestand tegen deze hitte. Bovendien heb ik ook nog airconditioning…"

"Klinkt als de hemel!" Zij ik opgelucht.

* * *

Roberts appartement was groot en koel. Het was er modern ingericht met voornamelijk witte meubels. We ploften neer op de grote bank.

"Willen jullie iets drinken?" Riep Robert vanuit de keuken.

"Frisje graag." Riep Romee.

"En Lisette?"

"Doe maar wat. Ik bel ondertussen even mijn moeder."

Ik pakte mijn gloednieuwe Iphone uit mijn tas. Het ding had me een grote som geld gekost, en ik had er lang voor gespaard, maar het was het waard geweest, en ik was er heel zuinig op. Ik tikte in mijn telefoonboek het huisnummer aan, en drukte het apparaatje tegen mijn oor.

"Lies!" Klonk het aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Hoe is de reis verlopen?"

"Goed hoor! Geen vertragingen enzo."

"Fijn. En hoe is het daar?"

"Mooi hoor. Romee is hier helemaal in haar element."

Mijn moeder giechelde. "Zo kennen we haar wel."

"We gaan zo de stad in."

"Goed. Nou, fijn te horen dat jullie veilig zijn aangekomen, en we bellen nog wel een keer."

"Ja," zei ik. "Groetjes aan iedereen!"

"Zal ik doen! Doeg!"

Ik hing op en stopte de Iphone weer terug in mijn tas. Robert had twee grote glazen Cola op tafel neergezet. Ik pakte mijn glas en dronk het zo snel leeg als de prik mij toeliet.

"Lies, Romee, ik ben net gebeld door mijn baas, ik moet zo eventjes weg voor mijn werk."

Ik knikte.

"Roo en ik gaan de stad wel in."

"Goed. Ik ben over een paar uur weer terug. De sleutels liggen onder de mat, en als je trek hebt zijn de kasten goed gevuld."

Hij stond op.

"Nog één ding: ga alstjeblieft niet met vreemden mee. Blijf gewoon bij elkaar, oké? Er loopt hier gespuis rond en ik zou niet weten wat ik moest als er iets met jullie gebeurde."

"Rustig, Rob. We zijn best verstandig hoor!"

Romee kuchte en ik gaf haar een por.

* * *

Een kwartier later stonden we weer op het grote plein in de hete middagzon.

"Laten we een ijsje gaan halen." Stelde ik voor.

We liepen het plein over, richting de dichtstbijzijnde ijssalon, maar opeens begon Romee aan mijn arm te trekken.

"Kijk! Een rondleiding!"

Hier was ik al bang voor geweest. Romee wilde altijd alles bekijken, en er van alles over weten.

Romee sleurde me mee naar de ingang van het gebouw met de klokkentoren. Het heette het Pallazo Dei Priori.

Er kwam een vrouw op ons aflopen. Ze had een strakke, rode jurk aan met een kaartje met 'tour guide' erop gespeld. Ze had golvend bruin haar tot haar middel. Ik snapte niet waarom ze hier was. Ze zou naar mijn idee ergens in New York moeten zitten voor een fotoshoot, want ze was ontzettend mooi. De toeristen achter haar konden ook hun ogen niet van haar af houden. De enige twee vreemde dingen aan haar was dat ze ontzettend bleek was. Dat zou je niet verwachten in een zonnig land als dit. Het tweede was de kleur van haar ogen. Misschien lag het aan de lichtval, maar ze leken in de schaduw wel violetkleurig...

"Hallo dames!" Begroette ze ons. "Willen jullie misschien ook mee met de gratis rondleiding? We komen op zeer exclusieve plekken in het Pallazo. Het is echt een kans die je maar één keer in je leven krijgt!"

Romee keek mij smekend aan.

"Alstjeblieft Lies!"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "No way."

"Waarom niet?" Ze pruilde.

"Omdat ik een hekel aan dit soort dingen heb en er totaal niet tegen kan. Ga maar alleen als je persé wilt."

"Maar dan ben ik zo alleen! Dat is ongezellig!"

"Je zou gezellig mee kunnen gaan en een ijsje halen…"

"Dat ijsje komt nog wel! Je hoort haar toch? Één keer in ons leven!"

"Dan zie ik je zo hier weer."

Romee keek beteuterd, maar draaide zich daarna snel om, om de groep die het gebouw in ging bij te houden. Ze zwaaide nog even voor ze uit het zicht verdween.

* * *

**Voor de nieuwe lezer: Dit verhaal volgt voor een groot deel het verhaal van een ander verhaal van mij, maar als je nieuwschierig bent hoe het verder gaat raad ik je af dat te lezen. Wacht gewoon tot ik deze update als je een verhaal van kwaliteit wil lezen.**

**Voor mijn goede vriend/in, lezer/ster van de orginele versie: Is het niet saai? Je kent het verhaal al. En vind je het beter? Of kan je nog niet oordelen. Anyways, bedankt voor het lezen! **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Romee.

Romee liep achter de groep aan, de grote hal door. Achter een mahoniehouten balie zat een jonge vrouw met rood haar, dat naar achteren in een knotje gebonden was. Ze lachte de groep vriendelijk toe en heette ze welkom in zo'n twintig talen.

De gids vroeg de toeristen beleefd nergens aan te komen, en liep voor de groep uit, een gang in. Romee haalde terwijl ze een hobbelige trap afliepen haar camera tevoorschijn. Ze hielden halt voor een liftdeur. De gids legde uit dat ze eerst in drie delen naar beneden moesten, voordat ze verder konden.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, na een kwartier stond de hele groep beneden. De gids begon te vertellen over de architectuur, terwijl ze door een lange, slecht verlichte gang liepen. Romee luisterde aandachtig.

"En dan nu," zei de knappe gids toen ze voor twee grote deuren stonden. "Zijn we aangekomen bij het hoogtepunt van deze rondleiding. Ik wil u vriendelijk vragen uw mobiele telefoons uit te schakelen, en niet te fotograferen in de volgende ruimte. Alvast bedankt!"

Teleurgesteld stopte Romee haar camera weer in haar tas. Toen na een tijdje iedereen had aangegeven alles te hebben weggestopt, gingen de grote deuren open.

"Welkom in Volterra!"

Lisette.

Extreem verveeld slenterde ik over het plein, terwijl ik bedacht wat ik eens kon doen.

Romee en ik kenden elkaar al sinds onze geboorte. Onze ouders waren buren, en Romee werd twee dagen eerder geboren dan ik. We zaten samen op de crèche, de peuterspeelzaal, de basisschool, en nu ook op de middelbare. Onze ouders maakten zich vaak zorgen over het feit dat we alleen maar met elkaar speelden, en niet met andere kinderen. Maar daar trokken wij ons niets van aan. We zagen vaak voor ons dat we straks als twee oude besjes onze kleinkindertjes bij elkaar zetten om te spelen, en wij neerploffen op de bank om te gaan roddelen over jan en alleman. Er was geen manier waarop we ooit uit elkaar zouden groeien. In bijna zestien jaar was onze band zó opgebouwd, dat we dezelfde interesses deelden, en weinig meningsverschillen hadden. Het was mijn voorbeeld van de perfecte vriendschap. Aan de andere kant waren we heel verschillend. Ik hield van tekenen, games, stripboeken en televisieseries, en Romee van kunst, cultuur, dans en theater. Ik was altijd heel kortaf en brutaal, maar Romee was altijd heel erg bescheiden en beleefd. Ze was perfect. Ze was mijn vriendin. Mijn Romee.

Omdat ik zo in gedachten verzonken was, was ik al verschillende keren tegen andere mensen opgebotst.

"Hé!" Riepen ze. "Kan je niet uitkijken?!" Maar de enige keer dat ik me verontschuldigde toen ik ergens tegenaan liep, was het een lantaarnpaal.

Ik stopte mijn handen in mijn zakken en keek boos. Wat een rotstad. Mijn benen deden zeer, er waren teveel trappen, steile wegen, en smalle straatjes.

Ik stond stil voor een klein nisje. Er stond weer het beeld van die heilige in en een mollige oude vrouw was er bezig kaarsjes aan te steken en verse bloemen neer te leggen.

"Wie is dat?" Vroeg ik.

Ze draaide zich om en keek verbaasd. "Dat is Sint Marcus, ragazza."

"Oh… Waarom zijn er overal beelden van hem?"

"We vereren hem hier omdat hij de vampiro's uit de stad heeft verjaagd!"

"Vampiers?" Ik gniffelde. "Wat een scheinheilige…"

De vrouw keek me boos aan. "fino a quando, ragazza…" Toen draaide ze zich om en liep weg.

Verbaasd keek ik haar na.

Ik struinde door de straten van de oude stad terwijl ik me afvroeg hoe lang het zou duren voor Romee terug was. Ik liep steeds rondjes, en iedere keer kwam ik op het plein terecht om te kijken of ze er al was. Na een uur begon ik me zorgen te maken. Zouden we elkaar misgelopen hebben? Misschien was ze al naar Roberts appartement?

Toen ik voor het hoge huis in de hoofdstraat stond, was de deur op slot. Dat had ik me eerder moeten bedenken, want ík had de sleutels. Geërgerd liep ik terug naar het plein.

* * *

**Jéééz! Mijn excuses voor de kortheid, maar ik heb gewoon voor dit hoofdstuk géén inspiratie gehad, terwijl ik voor de volgende hoofdstukken genoeg heb! "Dus raffel je het maar af?" *le gasp* "Ja." **

**Dan nu goede nieuwtjes; de verhaallijn wordt een tikkie opgeleukt (en versloomd) door een aantal nieuwe karakters, maar natuurlijk keren de oude, vertrouwde karakters ook in volle glorie terug! :d**

**En, ik ben bezig met iets wat een trailer moest worden, maar uiteindelijk een soort music video wordt, dat ongeveer het verhaal van hoofdstuk 1 t/m 4 bevat, met nog wat sneak peeks. **

**Nou, bedankt voor het lezen, en ik beloof dat hoofdstuk 4 (die eens stúk langer zal zijn! (hoop ik!)) binnen een anderhalve week in je mailbox ligt. Deed deze dat nog niet? Aarzel dan niet om je te abonneren!**

**Oja, interessant weetje: De titel, After Nightfall, slaat op wat er gebeurd na het vallen van de avond (symbolisch voor het veranderen van Lisettes leven)**

**Xx van Aro!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Zenuwachtig tikte ik met mijn vingers op de mahoniehouten balie.

"Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?" Twee nieuwschierige, zwaar opgemaakte groene ogen staarden me aan.

"Eh… Ja." Hijgde ik. "Ik vroeg me af wanneer de rondleiding…" Mijn stem stierf weg bij het zien van de reactie van de vrouw.

Ze zat recht overeind, met haar pen in haar vuist geklemd. Haar knokkels waren wit en haar kaak was strak gespannen.

"…afgelopen was?" Maakte ik mijn zin zachtjes af.

Haar ogen schoten naar de andere kant van de ruimte, waar de hal doorliep in een gang, die vervolgens de hoek omging.

"Rondleiding?" Vroeg ze verbaasd alsof ik een kind van vijf was.

"Mijn vriendin is een tijdje geleden dit gebouw binnengegaan voor een rondleiding. Ik vroeg me alleen af hoelang die duurt."

"Oh… Aha…" Lachte ze. Ze leek even na te denken. "Sorry, maar dat kan nogal uitlopen. Mag ik je vragen buiten te wachten?"

Mijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. "Het is dringend." Zei ik vlug.

De receptioniste keek me verontschuldigend aan.

Ik zuchtte. "Mag ik haar alstublieft halen?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Je mag daar niet zonder begeleiding heen."

"En wat als u meegaat?"

"Kan niet. Ik heb het te druk hier."

Ik pruilde. "Is er dan niemand anders die mee kan?"

Weer schudde ze haar hoofd.

Ik rechtte mijn rug.

"Oh," Zei ze. "En probeer alstjeblieft niet naar binnen sluipen, want dan roep ik de bewaking én bel de politie."

Ik keek haar beledigd aan. _Alsof ik ooit zoiets zou proberen. Wat denkt ze wel niet, die vuile… _

"Jammer. Maar kunt u me dan op z'n minst vertellen tot hoe laat ik moet wachten?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. _Alweer. _

Verontwaardigd draaide ik me om en beende het gebouw uit. De hitte van de middag liet mijn lichaam zowat in vlammen opgaan na de koelte van de hal. Ik ging op één van de bankjes op het plein zitten. Ik had zicht op de vrouw die nog steeds aan haar balie zat. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

* * *

"Is het nou zó moeilijk om…" Mompelde ik tegen mezelf. Ik vertrouwde het niet. Ik wist zeker dat ieder ander me even herenigd had met mijn vriendin.

Ik pakte mijn mobiele telefoon uit mijn tas, tikte met mijn wijsvinger Romee's nummer in en hield het apparaatje tegen mijn oor.

"_Hoi! Romee hier, ik ben er even niet, dus bel me later terug of spreek wat in na de piep. Doei!"_

Ik wachtte tot de pieptoon en sprak daarna mijn bericht in.

"Roo, ik zit hier nu al een hele tijd te wachten, en ik smelt bijna. Kom je naar Robert's huis als je klaar bent? Kus."

Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik de tijd zag. _Romee was daar al drie uur binnen. Duurt iedere rondleiding drie uur? _

Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik de receptioniste opstaan en weglopen. Nieuwschierig rende ik naar de deur.

De receptioniste was nergens te bekennen. Ik stapte naar binnen en liep langzaam richting de gang, terwijl ik schichtig om me heen keek.

Ik verstijfde toen ik bijna vlak naast me geneurie hoorde. Toen ik opzij keek zag ik dat de receptioniste in een piepklein keukentje aan het afwassen was. Ik zag mijn kans en rende de gang ik.

"Zo." Zei ik tevreden in mezelf. "Nu eens zien wat Romee nu al drie uur bezig houdt…"

* * *

Ik luisterde aandachtig of ik iets hoorde, stemmen misschien, maar de enige geluiden die mijn trommelvlies zachtjes deden trillen waren mijn eigen snelle ademhaling en mijn voetstappen op de stenen vloer.

Aan het einde van de gang was een raam, en net toen ik dacht dat het doodliep, zag ik dat aan mijn rechterhand een traliehek was. Ik rammelde eraan om te zien of het open was, maar het het piepte zó erg dat ik ineen kromp, omdat ik zeker wist dat dat gehoord zou worden.

Snel trok ik het hek open, liep de zijgang in en trok het hek hard achter me dicht. Het geluid galmde door de gang.

De gang waarin ik nu was zag er oud uit. De ruwe muren waren half afgebrokkeld, het was donker en het tochtte. Ik liep voorzichtig de hobbelige trap af. Toen ik beneden was, bleef ik staan.

_Een lift? _Ik trok één wenkbrauw op.

Misschien kon ik nu maar beter teruggaan, en als ik gesnapt werd mijn excuses aanbieden. Dan kon ik in elk geval niet nóg dieper in de problemen raken dan zeer waarschijnlijk als ik hier in ging.

Mijn hand drukte snel op de knop, alsof hij niet wilde dat ik aarzelde.

De liftdeuren sprongen open. Tot mijn blijdschap zat er niemand in. Ik stapte in, en de deuren sloten zich weer.

Er waren slechts vier knoppen: deur openen, deur sluiten, begane grond en kelder. Ik nam aan dat ik nu op de begane grond was en de rondleiding in de kelder zou zijn, dus drukte ik op het laatst genoemde knopje.

Twintig seconden lang werd ik gemarteld door een afschuwelijk liftmuziekje, waarschijnlijk een stuk Italiaanse opera. Ik voelde hoe de oude lift zich al piepend en krakend een weg naar baande.

Toen de liftdeuren weer open sprongen, werd ik zowat weggeblazen door het duister. Even leken de twee Tl-buisjes in de lift de enige lichtbron. Ik stapte uit en de liftdeuren sloten, mij in het pikkedonker achterlatend.

Sluipend en tastend baande ik me een weg door het donker. Toen mijn ogen een beetje aan het donker gewend waren vond ik mezelf in nóg een gang. _Houdt het dan nooit op? _

Opeens hoorde ik iets achter me. _Voetstappen?_ Ik draaide me instinctief om.

Toen drong een metaalachtige geur diep mijn neusgaten binnen. Ijzer en roest. Op slag werd ik kotsmisselijk. _Bloed._ Ik rilde. Ik wist dat ik snel frisse lucht en een glas water nodig zou hebben. Ik begon sneller te lopen. Maar werd licht in mijn hoofd en de gang leek alleen maar langer te worden en spreidde zich als een kronkelende slang voor me uit.

_Bloed…_ _Gatverdamme…_

Er verschenen vlekken voor mijn ogen, die mijn gezichtsvermogen verminderden. Mijn benen verslapten, en ik viel op de grond. Naar adem happend kroop ik naar de muur aan de linkerkant.

Een donkere gestalte rees voor mij op. Ik legde mijn hoofd op de grond. Het was beter zo dicht mogelijk bij de grond te blijven, zodat ik me niet zou bezeren als ik weg zou vallen.

"Gaat het wel…?" Klonk het vaag vanuit de verte. Er waren meer stemmen. Maar die werden langzaam meer gemompel, totdat ze helemaal verdwenen.

* * *

_Ze tikte me zachtjes aan. _

"_Ruik je dat?" _

_Ik snoof de geur diep in. Zoet, fruitig. Een tikje scherp. Ik sloot uit puur verlangen mijn ogen._

"_Un cantante…" prevelden we tegelijk._

_

* * *

_

**_Zo, daar was het volgende hoofdstuk dan! Zit je al op het puntje van je stoel? :P_**

**_Ik wilde even kwijt dat het verhaal zich 2 à 3 jaar na Morgenrood afspeeld, en dat de Volturi nogal gerecruteerd hebben. De wacht bestaat uit ong. 50 leden + de drie volturi = 53 volturies *gasp* En ik vergeet steeds te zeggen dat de vrouwen in dit verhaal niet voorkomen (Aro en Caius-inpikkerts! _)_**

**;3**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ik had het idee dat mijn hoofd zou gaan ontploffen als ik me bewoog, terwijl ik uit deze duisternis kroop. Mijn ogen waren nog gesloten, mijn maag zat nog in een dubbele scheepsknoop, maar mijn oren vingen al weer geluiden op. Stemmen. Vreemde stemmen, die zó zuiver en glad klonken dat ze haast onmogelijk echt zouden kunnen zijn. Ik luisterde aandachtig.

"Waar heb je haar gevonden?"

"Ze ging hier in de gang tegen de vlakte."

"Enig idee waarom? Heeft ze je gezien?"

"Ik weet het niet. Ze stond met haar rug naar me toe. We waren aan het _opruimen…"_

"Aha. En ze is langs de beveiligingscamera's gekomen?"

"Felice lette even niet op. Dimitri zei dat ze het meisje al eerder had weggestuurd."

"Waarom wilde ze naar binnen? Is ze levensmoe?" _Wat bedoelde hij daarmee?_

Er klonk gegrinnik.

"Volgens Felice hoort ze bij iemand van Heidi's _vangst_."

"Hebben we haar niet verteld dat ze moet zorgen dat _iedereen _binnenkomt? Dan kunnen we dit soort dingen voorkomen."

Er werd gezucht.

"Zorg dat de beveiliging wordt aangescherpt. Dit moet niet te vaak gebeuren. Nu eerst maar eens…" De spreker zweeg toen ik diep adem haalde.

Ik merkte dat mijn voeten iets hoger lagen. Op een traptrede, of iets dergelijks.

Ik had het gevoel dat ik elk moment over me nek kon gaan. Normaal zou ik geen bezwaar hebben tegen het feit dat ik mijn maaginhoud over de vloer van een ander zou gooien, maar ik herinnerde me dat ik een insluiper was en er toch iemand aardig genoeg was geweest om me te helpen.

Ik deed langzaam mijn ogen open.

"Welkom terug op aarde!"

"Ze is bijna net zo bleek als jij, Ollie!" Het klonk als het rinkelen van belletjes in een zacht briesje.

"Ik vraag je al zo'n achtenveertig jaar me niet zo te noemen." Klonk het geïrriteerd. "En heb je de laatste tijd nog in de spiegel gekeken, sneeuwwitje?"

Ik fronste en probeerde overeind te komen, maar een sterke arm duwde me terug.

"Niet zo snel, je wil toch niet weer van je stokje gaan?"

"Tuurlijk," mompelde ik. "Dat is altijd al een hobby van me geweest."

De zwarte vlekken voor mijn ogen vervaagden langzaam. Vlak boven me hing een gelukzalig lachend, gewoon _perfect _gezicht. Een paar volmaakte, rode lippen omlijstte de twee rijen perfect witte tanden, en de lokken die langs het geheel hingen, waren rood, met een bijna naar paars overwegende glans.

Terwijl ik staarde merkte ik dat er wat afschuwelijk mis was aan het engelengezichtje boven mij. De "vriendelijke" ogen die mij aankeken… De irissen van het meisje waren felrood.

Verward knipperde ik met mijn ogen. Er kwamen verschillende woorden in mij op. _Lenzen? Albino? Kom op Lisette… Het is nu niet het moment om mensen te beoordelen op hun uiterlijk…_

"Gaat het weer een beetje?" Vroeg ze bezorgd.

Ik sloot mijn ogen, haalde diep adem en knikte langzaam.

Voorzichtig werd ik overeind getrokken. Ik trok mijn benen naar me toe en keek rond.

_Hoe zouden normale mensen dit omschrijven? Mooi? Intimiderend? _

Ik zat op de grond in een grote, ronde zaal, die me aan een ronde romeinse tempel deed denken. De muren en vloeren waren van wit en groen marmer, en het hoge plafond was koepelvormig. Mijn voeten hadden gelegen op een trede van een brede trap van een verhoging. Op de verhoging stonden drie grote, zwart met goud bewerkte stoelen, net tronen. Op elk van de tronen zat een man, elk met een gezichtsuitdrukking die afweek van de anderen. De rechter bijvoorbeeld, keek alsof hij net in de hondenstront was gestapt, en het met zijn vingers eraf moest schrapen en daarna opeten. De man op de meest linkse "troon", keek alsof hij een gemiddelde leerling was die een zes uur durende documentaire over het leven van een zandkorrel aan het kijken was.

De middelste man echter, keek me recht, uitdrukkingsloos aan. Op een bepaalde manier was hij enger dan een avondje alleen, thuis _The Exorcist _kijken. _(Dat was in mijn taal een engerd-rating van 20 op een schaal van 1 tot 10.) _

"Eh… Het s-s-spijt me da-da-dat i-ik…" Stotterde ik hulpeloos.

Het harde gezicht van de man ontdooide tot een vriendelijke, "geruststellende" glimlach.

"Dat kan gebeuren, toch?" Zei hij. Ik herkende zijn stem. Hij had net met een andere man gepraat. Ik was een beetje verbaasd dat _hij _bij het hemelse stemgeluid hoorde.

"Toch wil ik mijn excuses aanbieden voor de overlast die ik heb bezorgd, meneer." Zei ik zo beleefd mogelijk.

"Wat ben je bescheiden…" Mompelde hij terwijl hij me in gedachten verzonken aanstaarde. "Weet je eigenlijk waarom je flauwviel?"

Ik knikte. "Ik rook bloed."

"Mensen kunnen geen bloed ruiken." Zei hij snel.

Ik trok één wenkbrauw op. "Jawel… In grotere hoeveelheden ruikt het nogal… Metaalachtig…" Ik dacht even na. "Wacht... Hoe kwam die geur in de gang? Was er soms iemand gewond?" Vroeg ik bezorgd.

Maar zijn gezichtsuitdrukking schoot van verrast, naar bedenkelijk, naar geamuseerd.

"Dus je valt flauw als je bloed ruikt?"

"Of ziet…" Voegde ik eraan toe. "Erg vervelend…"

Hij schudde langzaam zijn hoofd, alsof hij niet wilde geloven wat ik zei. Ik schaamde me rot voor mijn watjesgedrag.

"Eh… Nouja, ik moet maar weer eens gaan…"

Zijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. "Gaan?"

Ik wilde opstaan, maar het meisje naast me hield me stevig vast.

"Ik kan je toch niet zo laten gaan? Ik sta erop dat je blijft. Je bent per slot van rekening net weer bij bewustzijn!"

Ik was nog een beetje rillerig en misselijk, maar ik had geen zin om langer bij deze vreemden te blijven. Ik voelde me niet bepaald op mijn gemak.

"Een vriend van mij woont hier dichtbij in de stad. Ik kan ik zijn huis nog wel even liggen…"

Maar de man boog zijn hoofd en zijn mondhoeken krulden even omhoog.

"Ik laat je niet gaan." Zei hij langzaam.

Ik keek hem verbijsterd aan. _Hij is net zo'n weirdo als die receptioniste. Wat verbergen ze…?_

"Wat… Maar… ik… Wáárom niet?"

Hij gaf geen antwoord op mijn vraag, maar keek me weer recht in de ogen. Tot mijn grote schrik zag ik dat ook hij rode ogen had. _Zit dat soms in de familie? _Alleen de zijne waren wat lichter. Haast… melkachtig?

Ik kneep mijn ogen samen, en probeerde hevig een logica te vinden in dit vreemde schouwspel. Ik had ontzettend veel vragen. _Wie ben jij? Waarom zijn jullie ogen rood? Zijn dat lenzen? Zijn jullie acteurs? Wonen jullie hier? Waarom wil je niet dat ik wegga? _

"Oké." Mompelde ik met tegenzin. "Maar ik wil gewoon niemand tot last zijn."

Er verscheen weer een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Geloof me, liefje, we zijn alleen maar blij dat jij er bent."

Ik zocht een horrorfilm die even eng was als wat hij net had gezegd, maar ik kon daar niet in slagen.

"Frank," Zei hij langzaam terwijl hij een kast van een vent met een mantel die achter me stond veelbetekenend aankeek. Ik kon door de kap van de man zijn gezicht niet zien.

* * *

De kast knikte, en pakte me vast bij mijn bovenarm. Hij liep, een verbijsterde ik achter zich aan slepend de zaal uit. Ik herkende de gang waardoor we liepen.

Opeens stond er een jongen voor me. Ik staarde hem met open mond aan. In het donker van de gang leek zijn bleke huid haast licht te geven. Zijn gezicht was nog perfecter dan dat van het meisje van net, maar hij straalde droefheid uit. Gek genoeg had hij rode irissen, maar het leek wel bij hem te hóren. Als robijnen schitterden ze in het licht van de fakkels aan weerszijden van de gang.

"Frank." Zei hij kort. "Voor wie is ze?"

"Aro." Zei de kast.

De jongen leek heel even vol medelijden naar me te kijken, maar draaide zich toen om en liep snel weg. Zijn zwarte, in een paardenstaart gebonden haar golfde achter hem aan.

De kast sleepte me mee naar een deur. Die was groot en zwaar, maar de kast kreeg het voor elkaar hem open te maken. Bijna moeiteloos. Hij duwde me naar binnen.

* * *

_Anticlimax. _Ik stond in hun gastenverblijf, oftewel een kleine ruimte, met muren van hobbelige, ongelijke stenen, met in de muur tegenover mij een klein tralieraampje. Het was vochtig en er zat groenigheid op de muur die ik voor schimmel hield.

"Eh… Bedankt voor de rondleiding… Mag ik nu gaan?"

Als antwoord viel de zware deur dicht, en aan de andere kant hoorde ik Frank, de kast, de deur op slot draaien, een verbijsterde mij achterlatend.

* * *

_Mijn stille hart vulde zich met iets wat ik al decennia lang niet had gevoeld; _

_Was het medelijden?_

_Met het mensenmeisje?_

_Ik walgde van mezelf._

_Ik verbood mezelf het te voelen,_

_Maar de geur van het meisje vulde mijn hoofd als muziek._

_

* * *

_

**Het duurde even, aangezien ik op vakantie was, maar dit was dan alweer hoofdstuk 4. Kun je al zien welke kan het uitgaat?**

**Aro/OC/OC. Ik ben geïnteresseerd geraakt in triangels. LOL.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ik rammelde aan de deur.

"Hé! Hé zeg, laat me hier uit!"

Ik sloeg hard met mijn vuisten tegen het harde, ijzeren oppervlak. Hoewel het een oorverdovend geluid maakte, schoot ik er niets mee op.

"Oké, ha-ha! Je hebt me te pakken. Game over. Mag ik er NU uit?"

Geen antwoord.

"Sorry, maar ik kan hier gewoon echt niet om lachen, en ik heb wel wat beters te doen op een dag. LAAT ME HIER UIT!"

Ik draaide me om, en liep naar de muur met het kleine raampje. Een kat zou er nog niet doorheen kunnen, en er zaten kleine, roestige spijlen voor. Als ik sprong zag ik alleen maar planten, en als ik gilde kreeg ik geen antwoord.

Boos en gefrustreerd ging ik met mijn rug tegen de muur op de grond zitten. Ik trok mijn knieën op. _Ik wil gewoon naar Romee._ _Waar is dat kind eigenlijk?_

_

* * *

_

Een tijdlang zat ik me stierlijk te vervelen. Ik werd met de minuut chagrijniger. Ik kreeg honger en dorst, en ik moest de hele tijd opstaan omdat ik anders stijf werd.

Na iets wat een eeuwigheid leek schoof de zware deur langzaam open. In de deuropening stond niemand anders dan een opgefokte Robert.

"Robert? Wat-."

Zijn gezicht was hard.

"Lisette Lily Larson…" Zei hij langzaam en laag. Hij sprak mijn naam nooit helemaal uit. Dat doen toch alleen boze ouders?

Hij liep snel met grote passen naar me toe en pakte mijn bovenarm.

"Rob… Wat is er?"

"Stil!" Snauwde hij terwijl hij me overeind trok.

Hij sleurde me mee de cel uit, en ik stribbelde niet tegen. Het was nu al de tweede keer vandaag dat mensen raar tegen me deden, en ik was te verbaasd om iets zinnigs te zeggen.

* * *

We liepen – nouja, _renden_ bijna de donkere gangen door, en het verbaasde me dat Robert hier de weg kende.

Ik probeerde de logica achter dit alles te vinden. _Goed, ik viel flauw, toen was ik in die ronde zaal met die enge gasten, toen werd ik in hun kelder opgesloten en nu is Robert hier. _Het was volgens Robert blijkbaar niet de bedoeling dat ik hier was. Misschien was het gevaarlijk? Misschien zouden deze duistere gangen me tot waanzin drijven, of zouden die roodogen me de kieteldood geven? Daar leken ze mij wel types voor.

We renden een hoek om, en daar stond die jongen van een tijdje geleden.

"Meneer." Zei Robert snel.

De jongen schudde minzaam zijn hoofd.

"Aro gaat dit niet leuk vinden."

"Alstublieft…" Robert klonk bijna smekend. "Ze is bijna familie van me! Ik kan dit niet laten…"

"Wij wel." Onderbrak de jongen hem. "En je zet alles voor jezelf op het spel door dit te doen."

"Dat weet ik." Zei Robert geïrriteerd. "Maar alstjeblieft!"

"Aro heeft haar geïnfiltreerd in zijn plannen. Er is geen weg terug." Het klonk spijtig.

"Omdat ze mogelijk talent heeft?" Vroeg Robert boos.

De jongen haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarschijnlijk, maar hij is onberekenbaar de laatste tijd. Er zijn vele mogelijkheden waarom hij haar wil houden. Hij heeft het ons niet verteld." Hij keurde mij geen blik waardig. "Misschien wil hij er gewoon iemand extra bij."

"Jullie zijn groter dan ooit!"

"Je kent hem niet."

Ik schraapte de moed bij elkaar wat te zeggen. "Sorry hoor, maar waar hébben jullie het over?"

Ze keken me beiden kwaad aan, maar toen verzachtte de blik van de jongen en hij deed een stap op zij.

"Bedankt." Zei Robert snel.

Terwijl we verder liepen, doemden er allemaal vragen in mijn hoofd op.

"Robert, wie is die Aro over wie jullie het hadden? Over wie hadden jullie het? Over mij? En wie is de 'wij' waar die jongen het over had? Waarom sloten ze me op in die cel?"

Maar Robert zei niets, totdat we door een kleine, houten deur gingen, en in de buitenlucht stonden. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn schouders en keek me recht in de ogen.

"Ben jij daar naar binnen geslopen?"

"Eh… Ja…" Mompelde ik. "Toen viel ik flauw en kwam ik…"

"Weet je waar Romee is?"

"Nee… Ik was naar haar op zoek…"

"Je moet hier weg, Lisette."

"Waarom? Waar is Romee? WAT IS ER AAN DE HAND?" Barstte ik uit.

Hij fronste diep.

"Ik heb geen tijd om het uit te leggen."

* * *

Hij trok me weer mee. We liepen iets buiten het centrum van de stad, over de parkeerplaats van een supermarkt.

"Misschien is het maar beter als je het allemaal niet weet." Zei hij plotseling zacht, terwijl hij op volle snelheid voor me uit beende.

"Dat is niet eerlijk!" Riep ik. "Volgens mij heeft dit met mij en Roo te maken en ik moet het weten!"

"Lisette. Doe nu alsjeblieft niet zo dom en eigenwijs! Daar schieten we niets mee op in deze situatie!"

Ik begon kwaad te worden.

"_Welke_ situatie, Robert?"

* * *

Hij bracht me naar zijn auto. Het was een oude rammelbak. De donkergroene verf en de bekleding waren al deels losgelaten, en het hele geval stond er nogal troosteloos bij in de ondergaande zon. Hij trok het portier open, en duwde mij ruw op de achterbank. Zelf sprong hij snel in de bestuurdersstoel, draaide de sleutel om in het contactslot, en de motor kwam snorrend op gang. Er waren geen veiligheidsriemen op de achterbank, dus ik zette me schrap toen de auto van de parkeerplaats afscheurde.

"Robert!" Riep ik boven het oorverdovende geluid van de motor uit. "Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen, of mag ik dat ook al niet weten?

"Een vriend van mij heeft een klein hotelletje vlak bij Florence." Riep hij terug. "Vanuit daar ga je direct morgen terug naar huis!"

Mijn maag kromp samen. "En Romee dan?"

Die vraag beantwoordde hij niet, wat mij alleen maar bezorgder maakte. _Als er al zo'n heisa om mij gemaakt wordt, waar is Romee dan?_

_

* * *

_

Het was pikkedonker tegen de tijd dat we bij het 'hotelletje' aankwamen. Veel kon ik er niet van zien, behalve dat er licht brandde achter een aantal ramen. Toen we haastig naar binnen liepen, rinkelde er een belletje boven ons hoofd. We stonden in een ruime kamer, een soort restaurant. Verspreid stonden allemaal houten tafels met elk drie of vier stoelen erbij, en op elke tafel stond een wijnfles met een brandende kaars erin. Het was er niet druk. Slechts enkele tafels waren bezet.

Een deur vloog open en een dikke man, die ik voor een typische pizzabakker hield, kwam op ons aflopen.

"Roberto!" Riep hij vrolijk uit met een zware stem.

"Giovanni." Groette Robert hem stijfjes.

"Je ziet eruit alsof je in de pastasaus zit, amico!"

Robert liet zijn ogen even wantrouwig door de ruimte dwalen.

"Ja." Zei hij toen. "Ik heb een groot probleem met de je-weet-wel-wie in je-weet-wel-waar…"

Giovanni's glimlach verdween en hij verstijfde. Robert legde zijn hand op mijn schouder en kneep er zachtjes in.

Giovanni knikte en keek mij toen aan.

"En wat heeft deze mooie ragazza ermee te maken?"

"Dat weet ik niet zeker. Maar ik vertel je de details zo wel. Heb je een kamer voor haar?"

"Tuurlijk, tuurlijk. Voor de vriendenprijs van zero euro's, natuurlijk." Hij glimlachte gespannen.

"Dankje. We vinden het wel."

Giovanni rommelde even in de zak van zijn vlekkerige broek en haalde er een klein sleuteltje uit. Hij gaf het aan Robert.

"Oh…" Zei Robert langzaam. "Misschien is het een idee om voor vannacht de honden op wacht te zetten…?"

Giovanni knipoogde en liep weg. Robert nam me zwijgend mee naar boven. We liepen een smal gangetje door, tot Robert stilstond voor een deur. Er hing een houten bordje met '5' op. Robert opende de deur.

"Uw suite, signora."

* * *

Ik ging de kleine kamer binnen. Er stond een groot gietijzeren bed, een grote houten stoel en een enorme kledingkast. Het was niet veel, maar het oogde wel gezellig.

"Ik heb helemaal niets bij me." Bedacht ik me ineens.

"Wordt voor gezorgd. Ik ga ze zo halen."

Ik schrok.

"Dat hele stuk ga je weer heen en weer rijden?"

"Het moet haast wel. Ik kan zelf ook niet in Volterra blijven. Dat zul je later begrijpen…"

"Ga je me het nu uitleggen?"

Hij gebaarde dat ik op bed moest gaan zitten. Ik trok mijn schoenen uit. Robert ging naast me zitten.

"Oké. Ik kan je echt niet alles nu vertellen, bovendien is dat veel te gevaarlijk voor jou."

Ik trok een gezicht.

"Je wilt het toch weten?"

Ik knikte.

"Nou, ik vertelde je al dat er gespuis rondloopt in Volterra. Dat is waar. Maar geen dieven, pooiers of dat soort mensen. Waar ik het over heb is niet bepaald… menselijk."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Lies," vervolgde hij. "Voor vandaag heb je geleefd in een wereld die zowel oersaai als veilig was, hopend dat het avontuur ooit nog uit de boeken zou springen en een vaste vorm aan zou nemen. Ik kan je vertellen, dat is al eeuwen geleden gebeurd. Het enige wat verzonnen is, zijn de helden die er een happy end aan maken, anders zouden de meeste verhalen tot op de dag van vandaag niet zijn afgelopen."

Ik snapte er niets van, maar liet hem verder spreken.

"Voor deze… _personen… _ben jij een soort harry potter, een frodo, een percy jackson, een…"

"Wacht!" Ik hief mijn handen op met hun palmen naar voren. "Ik moet Voldemort verslaan?"

Hij zuchtte. "Ik denk dat je het beter anders kan zien. Je was in die ronde zaal, toch? Zaten er mannen op grote houten tronen?"

Ik knikte.

"Zij-, nouja, de middelste man is een soort van verzamelaar. Zoals mensen als jij en ik postzegels, kroonkurken en voetbalplaatjes verzamelen, verzameld hij mensen, met bijzondere… _gaven." _

"Je bedoelt dat ik zo'n gave heb?" Dat vond ik cool.

"Er schijnt iemand te zijn die dat kan aangeven. Maarja, áls jij een gave hebt die van pas kan komen, zorgt die man dat je je voor eeuwig bij hem voegt, vooral als je niet zo'n bedreiging vormt."

"Freaky."

Robert knikte en hij pakte mijn handen vast.

"Het punt is, als jij op die manier in hun handen valt krijg ik je nooit meer terug, Lisette. Je zult nooit meer een normaal leven kunnen leiden. Daarom breng ik je naar huis, waar je veilig zult zijn. Beloof me dat je als je daar bent alles zult vergeten?"

"Waar is Romee, Robert? Is ze in hun handen gevallen?"

"Sorry… Ik weet het niet, maar de kans is groot, als ik eerlijk moet zijn. Maar helaas niet op de manier waarop ik je net verteld heb."

Mijn ogen werden groot.

"Hoe dan?"

Hij trok me naar zich toe en omhelsde me.

"Dat is een zorg voor later. Ik moet je nu zo snel mogelijk het land uit zien te krijgen. Ga even slapen. Dat heb je nodig."

"Rob, mag ik nu een beetje bang zijn?"

"Was je dat dan nog niet? Je had van mij al doodsangsten uit mogen staan toen je face-to-face met die v-… met _hen _stond."

"Góh."

"Ga nu slapen."

Ik wilde protesteren, maar hij liep snel de kamer uit. Er was geen mogelijkheid dat ik nu zou kunnen slapen. Ik had een 'wat-de-hell-gevoel'in mijn hoofd en zolang dat erin zat was er geen mogelijkheid dat ik tot rust zou kunnen komen. Ik wilde weten waar Romee was. En waren die personen die ik voor mensen met lenzen had gehouden soms demonen?

Ik hoorde beneden over het verlaten erf een auto snorrend wegrijden. Robert. Hij had me zoveel verteld. Zette hij voor mij zijn leven op het spel, zoals die jongen had gezegd?

* * *

_Een mens had het binnenste heiligdom levend verlaten. Dat was mijn fout. Meestal, als er buitenstaanders de ronde kamer binnengaan, komen ze er nooit meer levend uit. _

_De toegangswegen van de stad werden bewaakt, een team was eropuit gestuurd, en ik lag kronkelend van de pijn op de grond, vurig hopend dat het niet voor niets zou zijn. Terwijl ik gemarteld werd, hoopte ik dat haar blauwe ogen deze muren nooit meer hoefden te zien. Was dat namelijk wel zo, dan vreesde ik dat dat het laatste zou zijn wat ze ooit nog zagen._

_

* * *

_

**Dit hoofdstuk is maar ietsiepietsie langer dan normaal, gewoon omdat ik deze cliffhanger nog even wil laten zitten :). Maar ik hoop in elk geval dat jullie net zoveel lol hebben gehad (en net zo stuiterend op je stoel hebben gezeten) als ik toen ik het aan het schrijven was. **

**Ik vind m'n hoofdstukken vaak wat aan de korte kant, maar gelukkig worden ze dan niet langdradig en kan ik sneller updaten :P**

**Bedankt voor het lezen! (Echt, ik waardeer het zeer!)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Ik lag alleen in het donker. Door de kieren in de gesloten luiken scheen geen licht naar binnen. Ik lag met kleren en al onder de zware dekens, wachtend tot Robert zou terugkomen en ik niet meer alleen zou zijn.

Als ik Robert moest geloven, was ik in gevaar. En Romee in misschien nog groter gevaar.

_Doe toch normaal. Niemand gelooft zulke onzin._

Ik lachte droog.

_Wat bazel ik? Dit ís gewoon een droom! _

Wat als ze opeens mijn kamer binnen komen? Dan veranderen ze in grote zwarte beesten die mijn buik openscheuren en mijn ingewanden eruit eten.

_Je kijkt teveel horrorfilms._

_Niet waar. Ik kijk nooit horrorfilms. Ik kijk de trailers. Dat vind ik al doodeng._

_Gewoon wakker worden._

_Wakker worden._

Er kraakte wat naast me. Ik schrok me dood.

"Ho, Sh-." Maar voor dat ik mijn vervloeking kon afmaken lag ik op de grond, naast het bed. Ik had mijn hoofd tegen de muur gestoten.

Ik lag in een ongemakkelijke houding in de één meter grote gleuf tussen het bed en de stenen muur, met mijn benen nog op het bed.

"Auw…" Kreunde ik en krabbelde weer overeind om weer in bed te kruipen. Ik trok de dekens tot mijn neus op.

"Hallo." Klonk het vanuit het duister.

Veel mensen zouden een tweede hartaanval niet overleven. Waarom ik wel?

"Robert? Ben jij dat? Jemig, wat ben ik blij dat je terug bent." Zuchtte ik opgelucht.

Iets kouds pakte mijn hand vast. Er liep een rilling over mijn rug en ik kreeg kippenvel over mijn hele lijf.

"Wow, heb je in een vrieskist gelegen? Dit is echt niet normaal… koud." Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.

Ik kreeg geen antwoord.

"Rob?" Vroeg ik, terwijl ik het steeds benauwder kreeg. "Als je Robert niet bent… Wie ben je dan wel…?"

"Shhh… Niet bang zijn. We brengen je naar huis." De stem klonk zacht en lieflijk als… Ik kon niets verzinnen wat zo helder en lief klonk…

Ik liet mijn schouders hangen. _Waarom zou Robert vreemden sturen?_

"Trek je schoenen aan."

Ik knikte. Ik boog voorover om de uitgelopen sneakers te pakken die ik onder het bed had geschoven. Met trillende vingers strikte ik de veters.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" Vroeg ik nieuwschierig.

"We hebben nu geen tijd voor introducties. Kom mee."

* * *

De onbekende persoon duwde mij snel de kamer uit, de gang door, de trap af en de donkere eetkamer door naar buiten, waar ik in het schaarse maanlicht een auto zag staan.

Het was koel buiten, maar toch stond het zweet op mijn voorhoofd. Mijn ogen deden zeer van het tekort aan slaap. Ik dwong mijn benen op hoog tempo door te lopen. Hoe eerder ik thuis was, hoe beter.

Er waren meerdere personen, maar ze praatten niet met elkaar. De deur van de auto werd opengetrokken en ik werd naar binnen geduwd.

Het rook in de auto naar duur leer, maar het was te donker om ook maar iets te kunnen zien. De ramen, die blijkbaar verduisterd waren, verborgen zelfs de zilveren maan.

Ik hoorde dat er nog meer mensen instapten, en kort daarna startte de motor, en we reden weg. Ik kon me niet inhouden en besloot mijn begeleiders te bestoken met vragen.

"Waarvan kennen jullie Robert? Waar gaan we heen? Weten jullie wat er aan de hand is?"

Maar blijkbaar vond geen van hen het nodig mij informatie te geven, want ieder van hen zweeg in alle talen. De stilte was bedrukkend, bijna pijnlijk. Mijn hart bonkte angstig in mijn keel, wat aangaf hoe spannend ik het vond. Wie waren deze mensen? Waar brachten ze mij toch heen? Waarom zeiden ze niets? Waarom kwam Robert me niet gewoon halen?

Voorzichtig leunde ik tegen de deur aan, terwijl ik me het landschap dat aan mij voorbijvloog probeerde voor te stellen. Golvend, donker. Ik sloot mijn ogen en onderdrukte een geeuw. Ik was doodop. Het was vast midden in de nacht. Het hotelletje was uitgestorven geweest.

Langzaam werd ik één met de duisternis om me heen, en viel in een rusteloze slaap.

* * *

_Ik stond op een heuvel in een veld. Zowel de hoge hemel als het gras had een grauwe kleur. Onderaan de heuvel lagen geraamtes en losse botten en schedels, zover als ik kon kijken, verspreid over het veld. _

_Ik had een bijl in mijn handen. Het glimmende staal weerspiegelde mijn gezicht. Ik keek kwaad en mijn ogen schoten vuur. _

_Voor mij stonden twee boomstronken. Daarachter zaten twee mensen geknield. Ze legden hun hoofden op de stronken. _

_Terwijl ik de bijl ophief schoten kreten als kogels door mijn hoofd. "…JE EIGEN FOUT!" "…JOUW SCHULD!" "…DANKZIJ JOU!" "…DOOD!" _

_Het was mijn eigen stem. De twee mensen waren Robert en Romee. Mijn twee dierbaarste vrienden. Op dat moment viel de bijl uit mijn handen en onthoofde ze tegelijk. Ik sloeg een jammerlijke kreet uit._

_Ik heb ze gedood._

Het beeld veranderde.

_Ik stond op hetzelfde, grauwe veld, bovenop de heuvel. Waar geraamtes hadden gelegen brandden nu vuren, die de grijze horizon oranje lieten oplichten. In de vuren lagen roerloze gestaltes, die steeds verder werden afgebroken door het vuur. Het was doodstil._

_Dit keer had ik een klein, zilveren voorwerp in mijn rechterhand. Er was iets in het latijn ingegraveerd. Er zat slechts één klein knopje op._

_Ik was niet alleen op de heuvel. Achter mij stonden gedaantes met zwarte mantels met kappen, die hun gezicht verborgen, maar ik voelde dat ze tevreden waren. Ze waren trots op mij en blij dat ik er was, en nu moest ik nog één ding doen. _

_Ik richtte het zilveren voorwerp op de gedaante voor mij. Het was de jongen met het ravenzwarte haar, dat in een paardenstaart over zijn schouder hing. De jongen die ondanks zijn vurige ogen niet in de duistere gangen thuis leek te horen. Zijn robijnrode ogen schitterden in het licht van de vuren. Hij keek dapper. Dat maakte mij kwaad. _

_Zijn lippen bewogen langzaam, en de stilte werd onderbroken door een zacht gemompel, dat hier niet thuis leek te horen. Mijn ogen zochten de lucht af, op zoek naar een bewoner van het hemelrijk die tegen mij sprak. Maar de enige die er sprak, was de jongen._

"_Je weet aan welke kant je staat." _

_Ja._

_Ik richtte het voorwerp naar achter en drukte op de knop. Achter mij hoorde ik het verontwaardigde geschreeuw en het geruis van de vlammen. Ik liet de knop pas los toen ik geen stemgeluid meer hoorde. _

_Heb ik net iemand vermoord?_

_

* * *

_

"Ben je in orde?" Vroeg een prachtige stem.

"Hmm…?"

"Je was nogal aan het gillen."

"Waarom?"

"Geen idee. Had je een nachtmerrie?"

"Waarschijnlijk…"

"Kan ik me voorstellen. Met de ellende waar jij je in bevind…"

"Hoezo…?"

"Ze waren naar je op zoek. We dachten eerst dat het nog wel even zou duren voordat ze je in het hotel zouden vinden, en dat je daar voorlopig veilig zou zijn, maar we hadden het mis. We moesten dus snel toestemming van Robert hebben om je te verplaatsen."

"Waar gaan we heen dan? Waarom gaven jullie geen antwoord?" Herinnerde ik me.

"Je moet ze niet onderschatten. We moeten het zekere voor het onzekere nemen. Wij zijn één van de weinigen die je hier kunnen beschermen. Als ze je toch te pakken krijgen, kunnen ze ons via jouw opsporen en dan zijn we er geweest!"

"Aha…" Zuchtte ik onzeker.

"Rustig maar, tenzij je vliegtuig neerstort, kom je veilig thuis."

"Bedankt."

"Zero problemo."

Ik glimlachte, hoewel ik betwijfelde of ze het kon zien.

"Dus… We gaan naar het vliegveld?"

"Yup!" Klonk het opgewekt. "Je bent al ingechekt, en zodra we daar zijn kun je vertrekken. Je bagage wordt nagestuurd."

"Oké."

"Oh… Wacht even…" Ik hoorde wat gerommel naast me.

Er werd wat in mijn handen gedrukt. Het was een oude mobiele telefoon.

"Wat moet ik hiermee?"

"Gewoon, bellen als er iets is. Er staat maar één nummer in, dat is het mijne. Neem niet op als je door een ander gebeld word."

"Goed…" Zei ik twijfelachtig.

Er werd een hand op mijn schouder gelegd.

"Wees alsjeblieft dapper."

Ik knikte.

"En…" Het was heel even stil. "Noem me maar Riza."

* * *

Ik zat op een klein, plastic stoeltje in de wachtruimte. Mijn ticket zat in mijn zak. Het zou niet lang meer wachten zijn op het vliegtuig. Ik had mijn haar in mijn kraag moeten proppen en zat met mijn gezicht verscholen achter een Italiaanse krant.

Ik wilde eigenlijk helemaal niet weg. Ik wilde naar Robert en Romee. Wat als er iets ergs gebeurd was? Ik rilde bij het idee.

_Weet je nog? Dit was een droom._

_Ik kan me niet herinneren wanneer ik voor het laatst zo'n realistische droom heb gehad. _

_Gewoon wakker worden._

_Gewoon?_

"Vlucht 472 naar Schiphol Airport."

Ik legde de krant naast me neer en stond op. Met grote passen liep ik naar de balie naast de gang die me naar het vliegtuig zou leiden. Ik liet mijn ticket zien.

"Ben je alleen?" Een wat oudere vrouw met zwart haar en een donkere, gerimpelde huid keek me vragend aan. "Hoe oud ben je?"

"Ik ben niet alleen," Loog ik. "Mijn ouders zijn naar het toilet, maar ik mocht alvast het vliegtuig in. Ze komen zo vast wel langs." Ik glimlachte.

Omgeven door mensen in alle soorten en maten slenterde ik door de gang naar het vliegtuig, waar de crew ons vrolijk stond op te wachten. Ik keek op mijn ticket. Rij 9, stoel B.

* * *

Met een zucht ging ik zitten en staarde wezenloos naar de mensen die langsliepen. Een enorme afrikaan, een broodmagere Indiër, iets wat waarschijnlijk een Nederlands gezin was…

"Fasten your seatbelts please." Schalde een zware stem door het vliegtuig.

"Cabincrew ready for takeoff." Zei dezelfde persoon.

Er zat een jong meisje van een jaar of 7 naast me. Terwijl het vliegtuig naar de landingsbaan reed, zat ze haast stuiterend voor het raampje, en riep in het Italiaans allerlei dingen naar haar moeder, die bijna aan de andere kant van het vliegtuig bleek te zitten.

"Phones off, please, they can interfere with our equipment." Was deze stem nou anders?

Net toen ik op het rode knopje van de telefoon wilde drukken, begon deze te trillen in mijn hand. Verbaasd nam ik op.

"Ja?"

"Lisette! Zit je in het vliegtuig?"

"Eh… Ja? Natuurlijk!"

"Je moet eruit!"

"Wa… Hoe… Waarom?"

"Ze hebben het vliegtuig gekaapt."

"Shit."

En terwijl ik de telefoon uit ontsteltenis liet zakken, liepen drie bleke, in het zwart geklede figuren door het gangpad.

Ik wist wat ze onder die zonnebrillen verborgen hielden.

* * *

_Ik had een fout gemaakt, en dat zou ik nooit weer doen. Ik zou het goedmaken. Ik had voor mijn meester de man gevangen._

_Hij gilde het uit toen ik zijn benen brak. _

_Knak._

_Haha._

_

* * *

_

**WIE DIT LEEST IS ... COOL. (heb verder niets te schrijven. Bedankt voor het lezen!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ik was totaal verbijsterd. Zoiets kon niet gebeuren. Dat was veel te onwerkelijk! Het waren er drie. Ze leken voor zich uit te staren maar iets zei me dat achter hun zwarte brillen hun ogen met rode irissen driftig heen en weer schoten, _op zoek naar mij?_

_Alsjeblieft,_ zeg.

Ik kromp ineen. Hadden ze echt het vliegtuig gekaapt om mij te pakken te krijgen? Ze zouden toch ook gewoon even kunnen vragen of ik nog een keer langs kwam voor een praatje? Mijn hart begon sneller te slaan. Ik voelde hem zelfs bonken in mijn hoofd.

Er kwam beweging in. Passagiers begonnen tegen elkaar te fluisteren en naar de mannen te wijzen.

"Is er soms iets aan de hand?"

"Mam, waarom stijgen we niet op?"

Één van de mannen liep naar voren en leek iemand gerust te stellen, die hem blijkbaar doodsbang had zitten aankijken. Toen hij zijn hoofd weer omdraaide, dook ik weer snel achter de stoel. Het meisje dat naast me zat keek me aan alsof ik midden in het gangpad de Cha-cha-cha had staan dansen. Ik besloot me er niets van aan te trekken.

"Goed, Triple L…" Mompelde ik, denkend aan de superheldennaam die Romee eens voor mij verzonnen had. "Wat… Nu?"

Het antwoord was simpel: paniek.

Terwijl ik de brok in mijn keel wegslikte, zag ik dat er twee voeten naast mij in het gangpad waren komen staan. Terwijl mijn hard stilstond staarde ik even naar de glimmende neuzen van de blijkbaar dure, Italiaanse schoenen, en liet toen langzaam mijn blik via de lange, zwarte broek omhoog glijden. De jas die boven de broek werd gedragen, herkende ik nu al uit duizenden. In de witte, ronde zaal hadden ze die bijna allemaal gedragen. Op de borst van de man rustte een zilveren hanger, in de vorm van een 'V'. Het midden was in vieren verdeeld, en er waren twee verschillende afbeeldingen in gegraveerd. Twee bomen en twee raven. Aan de boven- en onderkant van de 'V' zaten twee edelsteentjes, zo rood als de ogen die mij gisteren hadden aangestaard. Het geheel zag er uit als een familiewapen.

Ik herkende de man gelijk. Hij had ook in de zaal gestaan, vlak naast de verhoging. Hij deed me denken aan een neef van mij, Harm, die bijna twee meter lang was, en zulke brede schouders dat hij wel vier hoofden zou kunnen hebben gehad in plaats van één. Het verschil tussen deze vent en Harm was dat Harm een hazenlip had en geen supermodel dat ik kende kon tippen aan de perfecte gelaatstrekken van deze vent.

"Ben jij Lisette Lily Larson?"

"Nee." Zei ik te snel.

Maar de man pakte mijn hand vast. "Jij gaat mee, schatje. We willen Aro niet laten wachten!"

"Ten eerste…" Begon ik boos. "…ben ik niet je schatje!"

Hij sleepte me moeiteloos richting de andere mannen.

"Ten tweede…" Vervolgde ik. "...ga ik helemaal nergens heen!"

Een andere man pakte me bij mijn schouders en zei iets onverstaanbaars.

"En ten derde… Wie is toch die Arie?"

Er werd hard in mijn schouders geknepen. "Wees nog eens zo onrespectvol en je zult er voor boeten! Je mag van geluk spreken dat je nog adem haalt…"

"Ik ben gewoon niet goed met namen."

"Jij bent een stoere, hè? Nou, rustig maar. Straks piep je wel anders!" Ik hoorde kwaadaardig gegrinnik boven me.

"Wat doen we met de rest?" Vroeg de eigenaar van de handen op mijn schouders.

"Wel, Aro's orders waren vrij duidelijk; breng het meisje levend terug naar mij en maak korte metten met iedereen die in de weg loopt." Zei de grote vent.

"En zij lopen in de weg."

"Lunchtijd." De grote vent grijnsde.

"Weetje…" Zei ik kwaad terwijl ik me los probeerde te trekken. "Jullie kunnen beter uit het vliegtuig springen voor we de lucht in zijn en ik degene ben die jullie er uit sodemietert! En ik heb liever geen moord op mijn geweten, dus ik zou maar snel zijn!"

"Man, ik hoop echt dat Aro haar in leven houdt! Ze is echt amusant!" Zei de man die mij vasthield.

"Dat hoop ik ook. Ik wil liever nog niet dood en ik kan ook behoorlijk lol aan mezelf beleven." Antwoordde ik sarcastisch.

"Ze is wel bijdehand… En ik kan me goed herinneren dat Caius daar ontzettend kwaad om kan worden."

"Hou alsjeblieft op met zeuren en laat me los!" Riep ik.

"Shhh… Stil maar. Alles komt goed."

"Zeg me _alstjeblieft _wat jullie van plan zijn in plaats van zo idioot vaag te doen!"

"We brengen je gewoon naar huis."

"Huis? Dat had niet gehoeven hoor. Zonder jullie was ik ook al thuis gekomen." Zei ik opgelucht.

"Niet je oude huis, we brengen je naar óns huis, en waarschijnlijk het laatste huis wat je ooit zal zien." Blijkbaar vond hij zichzelf bijzonder grappig. Ik snapte de grap niet.

"Hè?"

Er klonk een zucht. "We brengen je naar onze leider, Aro."

"Ah, dus Aru is jullie leider?"

"Aro," verbeterde hij me. "En ja, maar je hebt hem al ontmoet."

"Die vent op de middelste troon?" Gokte ik.

"Yup."

"Oh god…"

"Ja…" Zei hij geamuseerd. "Oh God."

"Goed." Zei de derde man opeens. Hij had een vrij hoge stem in vergelijking met de mysterieuze, zwoele stem van de man die mij vasthield. "Het is tijd. We gaan."

Ik werd naar voren geduwd, naar het kleine stewardessenhokje naast de deur van het vliegtuig. Ik werd zó ruw het toilethokje in gesmeten, dat ik voorover viel en bijna met mijn hoofd in de pot belandde. De deur werd achter mij gesloten.

Kwaad krabbelde ik overeind en begon aan het slot te trekken. Het gaf niet mee.

"Hé! Sluit me nou niet alweer op! Ik ben het zat om dit spelletje te spelen!" Ik sloeg mijn vuisten tegen de deur.

"Geduld. We moeten even wat afhandelen… we zijn zo terug."

Opeens hoorde ik een vrouw angstig gillen. Ik schrok me kapot, omdat het bijna naast mijn oor leek te zijn. Dat is de magie van plastic muren.

"Verdomme! Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent? Ik bel de po…" Het protest van een man met een rauwe stem eindigde met een luide bons, gevolgd door nog een aantal angstige kreten.

"Wat de…" Begon ik, maar ik werd onderbroken door het gegil van… zo'n beetje alle passagiers? _Paniek._

Ik hoorde angstige kreten, namen die geroepen werden, Italianen, Nederlanders, Engelsen…

Wat was er aan de hand?

Daar was het weer. Net als gisteren. Die geur. Roest, zout, metaal. Bloed.

"Nee!" Jammerde ik hardop. "Niet weer!"

Ik zette me af tegen de toiletpot, en trapte met alle kracht tegen de deur aan. De deur gaf aardig mee, maar hoe hard ik ook trapte, hij ging niet open.

Ik schreeuwde uit frustratie. "STOP!"

"Nee… Alstjeblieft! Hou op!" Maar mijn gesmeek maakte niets uit. Toen werd akelig stil aan de andere kant. _Doodstil._

Ik legde mijn ene hand over mijn neus en mond en mijn andere trok uit frustratie aan mijn haar. Mijn wild bonkende hart scheurde zowat mijn borstkas open.

Voor ik het wist, stroomden de tranen over mijn wangen, en mijn keel stootte een oorverdovend gejammer uit.

Ik werd weer licht in mijn hoofd. Ik bleef rustig zitten en wachtte tot alles zwart werd.

De deur ging open, en daar stond de grote man weer.

"Hai." Grijnsde hij. "We kunnen gaan, kom mee."

Ik bleef zitten. Ik was half in schoktoestand, viel bijna flauw, en voelde er niet veel voor om zelf… Wat er ook gebeurd was met die mensen, ik was niet van plan het zelfde lot te ondergaan.

Ik wendde mijn hoofd af.

"Zoals we al zeiden, je hebt geluk dat je nog leeft, en we zoveel moeite voor je doen. Maar wees gerust, als je capsones krijgt komt er snel een eind aan, popje. We gaan hier niet de hele dag op je zitten wachten."

Hij pakte mijn arm, en trok me mee het vliegtuig uit, een grote, zwarte auto in.

_Massacre._

* * *

Volterra. Er was hier sinds gisteren zoveel veranderd. Gisteren het ideale vakantieoord, vandaag de toegang naar alles wat me bang maakte. Zoals het gisteren zo prestigieus en romantisch op de heuvel gespreid had gelegen, torende het nu intimiderend boven me uit.

De oranje ochtendzon scheen op de roodbruine daken. De bakkers legden hun eerste, vers gebakken broden in de etalages van hun winkeltjes, en een dappere postbode begon op de fiets aan zijn ochtendlevering door de smalle straatjes.

Het leek allemaal maar schone schijn. Schuilde er echt een groot gevaar diep in de heuvel waarop Volterra gebouwd was? Of deed iedereen maar alsof? Ik wist niet wat ik moest geloven, maar het maakte me wel bezorgd. Wat áls het echt was? Wat áls alle passagiers uit het vliegtuig vermoord waren dankzij mij? Gegil en de geur van bloed voorspellen toch nooit wat goeds?

* * *

De auto remde af. Hij stond nog niet stil of ik werd eruit geduwd, een steegje in, en gelijk weer vast gegrepen.

"Jullie zóuden kunnen vragen of ik mee zou willen lopen, en met jullie kon onderhandelen. Dan zou ik voor het eten nog thuis kunnen zijn." Siste ik met opeen geklemde kaken.

Ik werd bruut vooruit geduwd. Één van de mannen in het zwart stond halverwege het steegje stil en boog voorover. Hij tilde een oude, roestige putdeksel op.

"Het riool…?" Vroeg ik verbluft. "Hé, jongens… Het was spannend tot nu toe, maar als jullie me gaan dwingen daar in te gaan, ga ik toch echt rake klappen uitdelen!" Dat klonk niet zo als het zou moeten. Ik wist dat ik bang was. _Verdorie._

"Wees niet bang, wij vangen je."

"…Of niet."

"Wat? Ik… Aaah!" Gilde ik.

* * *

Was ik weer flauwgevallen? Dat voelde toch altijd anders? Ik voelde een stevige wind in mijn gezicht, die mijn haren deed wapperen. Ik zag alleen niets. Mijn angst nam toe. Ik was volledig gedesoriënteerd. Mijn handen, die vochten tegen de g-krachten, voelden stof en leer. Mouwen? Handschoenen?

* * *

Plotseling stonden we stil. Ik zag de grond dichterbij komen en kreeg behoefte om mijn afwezige maaginhoud erover te gooien.

Ik merkte dat ik vreselijk moe was, ondanks de grote hoeveelheid adrenaline die door mijn lichaam gierde. Het kostte me veel moeite om overeind te komen. Mijn ogen brandden en ik voelde dat er zweetplekken onder mijn oksels zaten.

Boven mij klonk een krakend geluid, en voor me verscheen een dunne streep licht, die steeds breder werd.

Moe en nog steeds volledig gedesoriënteerd kneep ik mijn ogen tot spleetjes vanwege het felle licht.

"Meester, we zijn terug. Hier is het meisje."

"Schitterend!"

Mijn kin sloeg tegen de koude grond toen mijn armen weigerden om mijn romp nog langer te dragen bij het horen van die stem.

* * *

_Ik rook een bekende geur. Het ontstak een witheet vuur in mijn keel en neusholte. Het meisje was terug. Maar ze was anders. Nonchalantheid had plaatsgemaakt voor twijfel. Sarcasme had plaatsgemaakt voor nederigheid. Geluk en vredigheid hadden plaatsgemaakt voor angst. Ik wist dat ze het zelf niet kon horen, maar het geluid van haar sappige, pompende hart schalde door de ronde troonzaal. Ze was bang._

_En op dat moment wist ik zeker, dat het niet bloed was waarmee de 'aloude meesters' zich graag voedden, maar ruisende, groeiende doodsangst._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Ik vind het zelf allemaal een beetje onwerkelijk en dramatisch, ("waarom schrijf je het dan?" .. "Goeie vraag…") maar dat hoort er eigenlijk wel een beetje bij, toch? Ik krijg steeds gekkere ideeën, maar als jij als lezer nog wat wil toevoegen, PM me dan alsjeblieft :D **

**Ik heb eigenlijk zin om hier een heel betoog neer te zetten over alles wat er nu in me omgaat (zoals dat elke keer als ik een liefdesrelatie probeer uit te denken het woord 'pedofiel' in mijn hoofd opkomt… :S).. Nouja, hebbie nog tips, kritiek, ik hoor het graag! (al kraak je m'n hele verhaal af… "vampiers kapen geen vliegtuigen, AVD!" of "Dit verhaal is pas goed als Aro Lisette onthoofd! :D) Doe best :P**

**Bedankt voor het lezen,**

**En hopelijk 1 minuut van je leven voor een review,**

**Aurie. (Hoe diep zink je als je van je writersname een nickname gaat maken die te maken heeft met je favoriete character? Diep.)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emelyn's POV**

**

* * *

**

Het meisje werd door Felix en Dimitri de troonzaal in gesleept, en hoewel ze geen kik gaf, was aan haar gezicht te zien dat ze het graag had willen uitgillen.

_En ze weet niet eens wat we zijn, toch?_

Zodra ze dichtbij genoeg was, drong haar geur diep mijn neusgaten in, en laaiden de vlammen in mijn keel op. Ik verstarde en zag de anderen in de zaal ook wat kleine, onwillekeurige bewegingen maken.

Met een zelfvoldane glimlach stond Aro op. Hij, Caius en Marcus hadden overlegd over het meisje. Caius had geopperd dat ze het meisje gewoon zouden afmaken, omdat ze alleen maar voor last zou zorgen – zijn gelijk was inmiddels al bewezen -, maar Aro wilde haar wel een kans geven;

"_Oliver heeft gezien dat ze een gave heeft, we kunnen haar laten werken totdat ze oud genoeg is om één van ons te worden." _Had Aro gezegd.

"_Oliver's gave is niet precies genoeg. Eleazar kon ons tenminste vertellen wát voor gave een individu zou krijgen. Bij Oliver moeten we hopen dat het niet een uiterst onbruikbare gave is zoals Didyme had…" _Had Caius gesnauwd.

Bijna was het op een gevecht uitgelopen tussen hem en Marcus, omdat het onderwerp "Didyme" nog steeds zeer gevoelig lag.

Na de onenigheid waren de drie (eigenlijk twee, want Caius is het nooit ergens mee eens(of eigenlijk één, want Marcus kon het eigenlijk niets schelen)) het eens dat Aro's plan het meest voordelig was.

En toen kwam het nieuws. Het meisje was ontsnapt, en Oliver had geholpen. Hoe kwaad ík ook was, en hóe verantwoordelijk ik me ook voelde, ik besloot Oliver er niet op aan te spreken, want ik wist dat hij al de volle laag zou krijgen; van Aro en Jane.

Ik was weggeslopen, maar ondanks dat was Aro's getier en Olivers geschreeuw van pijn door de hele ondergrondse vesting te horen;

"BESEF JE WEL WAT JE GEDAAN HEBT? ALS ZE WEET VAN ONS BESTAAN KAN ZE ONS GEHEIM OVER DE HELE WERELD OPENBAREN! BEGRIJP JE DAN NIET HOE ERG WIJ HIERDOOR IN HET NAUW WORDEN GEDRUKT? IDIOOT! IK ZOU JE EIGENLIJK VEEL ZWAARDER MOETEN STRAFFEN! HOE KUN JE? DIT IS VERRAAD TEGENOVER JE MEESTERS VAN DE HOOGSTE GRAAD! DIT IS BIJNA ONVERGEEFLIJK!"

Dimitri was er intussen achter dat het meisje ook geholpen was door een metgezel, en hij had gelijk van Caius de opdracht gekregen hem op te sporen, omdat het duidelijk was dat deze man wist dat we ons hier bevonden, wat wij waren, wat voor een gevaar het meisje hier zou lopen en hoe hij hier ongezien binnen kon sluipen.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan; de man die het meisje had geholpen was gevangen genomen en uitgehoord, waarbij ze uit hem los hadden gekregen dat hij niet de enige was die van ons wist, en ook belangrijk; dat er (tot grote woede van Caius) een paar weerwolven* zich in Toscane bevonden. Daarna hadden ze de armen en benen van de arme man moeten breken voor hij iets losliet over waar het meisje was.

En nu hadden ze haar. Terwijl Oliver het bijna met zijn leven had moeten bekopen omdat hij haar had willen helpen.

* * *

Aro liep sierlijk van de korte, brede marmeren trap van de verhoging waarop de tronen stonden naar beneden.

"Welkom terug, Lisette!" Zei hij opgewekt, als altijd.

Ze keek hem vreemd aan.

_Wen er maar aan, meid, maar trap er alsjeblieft niet in._

"Je hebt voor flink wat oproer hier gezorgd! Wat zette je aan zomaar weg te lopen zonder gedag te zeggen?"

Het leek erop dat het meisje zichzelf genoeg bij elkaar geraapt had om voor zichzelf op te komen.

"Pardon meneer, maar ik heb u bedankt voor uw gastvrijheid toen ik onwel werd. Het ging prima, maar het viel me een beetje tegen toen ik opgesloten werd in uw kelder!" Haar ogen schoten even naar Frank, die naast mij stond.

"Lieve meid, we kunnen je helaas niet vrij laten rondlopen- "

Toen sprong ze uit haar vel.

"Waarom niet? Wat heb ik jullie in vredesnaam misdaan? Ik heb alleen maar antwoorden nodig! Waar zijn de mensen gebleven die hier naar binnen zijn gegaan? Waarom gedragen jullie je zo vreemd? Waarom-" Gilde ze door de zaal.

"Dat zal later allemaal duidelijk worden, lieverd."

_Hell yeah._

Aro pakte haar hand. Ze probeerde zich los te trekken, maar zijn handen sloten zich als een ijzeren klem om de hare. De afwezige blik in zijn ogen verraadden het feit dat hij bezig was alle herinneringen en gedachten van het meisje in slechts milliseconden aan het bekijken was, en het meisje tot in de kern van haar ziel leerde kennen, zoals hij iedereen hier kende: beter dan dat je jezelf kent.

Het meisje staarde hem achterdochtig aan toen hij haar hand weer losliet en zijn Chesire Kat-glimlach weer op zijn gezicht toverde.

"Caius, Marcus, ik wens zo een bespreking, ik heb iets ontdekt wat jullie interessant zullen vinden…"

Hij wendde zich weer tot het meisje, wie steeds wanhopiger om zich heen leek te kijken.

"We hebben besloten genade te hebben en je leven te sparen, maar daar tegenover staat dat je hier zult wonen totdat je oud genoeg bent om lid van ons te worden."

_Man, als hij het zó zegt klinkt het alsof we een halvegare schaakclub zijn…_

"Tevens ga ik er mee akkoord dat je de nodige bevredigingen zult krijgen voor je menselijke behoeften, waarmee ik voedsel en een slaapplaats bedoel, maar deze moet je wel verdienen. Je moet ons allen hier gehoorzamen, en als je gevraagd wordt om iets te doen, doe je dat. Ook zul je gestraft worden als ik bespeur dat je voet buiten het complex hebt gezet, en je mag geen enkel contact hebben met de buitenwereld. Duidelijk?"

Met open mond keek het meisje Aro aan.

_Ja meid, het is ongelooflijk wat hij zegt, maar hij meent het. Daar gaat je toekomst._

"Jullie kunnen me niet zomaar gevangen houden! Ik moet naar huis! Ik heb een familie, een school, vrienden en een plek in de samenleving! Ik kan niet zomaar verdwijnen!"

Opeens bewoog het hoopje mens naast Franks voeten. Het meisje zag het en keek er met open ogen naar.

"Robert?" De hoge, wanhopige gil sneed door mijn hoofd.

Felix liet haar los en ze vloog naar de gewonde man toe.

Ze wilde de man omhelzen, maar hij kreunde van de pijn toen ze zijn arm aanraakte.

"Rob…" Fluisterde het meisje. "Wat hebben ze je aangedaan?" Voorzichtig bestudeerde ze het gehavende gezicht van de man, dat onder de bulten en paarse plekken zat.

"Ik ben oké, Lies." Zei hij zachtjes.

"Kun je je nog bewegen?"

"Ja." Loog hij, en hij maakte wat bewegingen met zijn hoofd.

"En je armen en benen?" Vroeg het meisje, nu wat paniekeriger.

Aro, Caius, en een aantal leden van de garde die op dit moment aanwezig waren keken zwijgend toe. Ik meende bij Aro en Caius zelfs een tevreden, sadistische blik te bespeuren.

"Ze zijn gebroken." Bracht de man moeizaam uit.

Het meisje hapte naar adem, draaide haar hoofd om en keek Aro woedend aan.

"Jullie hebben zijn armen en benen gebroken? Dat kun je niet doen! Jij v-"

"Zoals je ziet, dat kunnen wij wel. Di Gennaro vormt een grote bedreiging voor ons, niet alleen door jou te stelen…"

"STELEN? Hij hielp me en daar moet HIJ nu de prijs voor betalen?" Jammerde ze.

"Lisette Lily Larson, wat je snel duidelijk zal worden is dat wij slechts hen straffen die onze wetten overtreden. Ik vereis dat je wat respect toont voor ons, want wij bieden je nu de best mogelijke behandeling voor iemand van jouw soort in ons midden. Het kan zijn dat je niet al te blij bent met de reden waarom je hier voortaan zult wonen, maar ik vrees dat je er vrede mee zult moeten hebben. Zo niet, dan kan ik de omstandigheden waarin je hier verblijft nog wel verslechteren, maar ik ga er vanuit dat je dat zeker niet wilt…" Zei Aro zelfvoldaan.

Ik begreep wat hij bedoelde; de meeste mensen die hier binnenkwamen, overleefden dat niet, omdat ze, de drie leiders van de Volturi, bang waren dat ons geheim bekend zou worden onder de mensen. Het was zeer uitzonderlijk dat ze haar lieten leven voor langer dan één dag, en dat ze niet eens in de kerkers hoefde te verblijven. Aro had gelijk. Ze had geluk. Echter, hem kennende zou Aro het meisje nog wel eens het leven zuur maken met mensonvriendelijke klusjes, het drinken van een deel van haar bloed… Het was gewoon veel te leuk om mensen te treiteren.

Mijn mondhoeken krulden even omhoog.

Misschien had het meisje, Lisette, nieteens de helft gehoord van wat hij had gezegd. Ze zat zwijgend naast haar vriend geknield en haalde voorzichtig haar vingers door zijn haar, alsof daarvan de botten in zijn ledematen zouden helen.

Aro zuchtte.

"Ik heb wel weer genoeg van deze dramatische scene. Dimitri, wil jij Lisette naar haar kamer begeleiden?"

* * *

Nadat ik had toegekeken hoe Lisette al schoppend en gillend om haar compagnon door Dimitri de zaal uit was gesleept, begaf ik me naar Olivers kamer, waar hij zittend op een stoel voor zich uit zat te staren.

De vertrekken van de leden van de garde waren leeg en onpersoonlijk, omdat we er alleen maar zaten als we niets beters te doen hadden; meestal moesten we opletten of er geen indringers in het complex waren of we waren in opdracht van onze meesters in het buitenland.

Ik bleef vlak achter hem staan en duwde aan de rechterkant mijn roodpaarse haar achter mijn oor.

"Oliver…"

"Nee, ik heb nu geen zin om te praten." Hij staarde wezenloos vooruit.

"Jawel. Frank en ik maken ons zorgen om je." Ik legde mijn hand op zijn schouder.

"Nergens voor nodig. Het gaat prima." Loog hij.

"Oliver, we moeten weten waarom je ze liet gaan. Aro had je wel kunnen vermoorden!"

"Dat had hij volgens de regels moeten doen. Ik vind het nog vreemd dat hij het niet gedaan heeft."

"Waarom ben je zo suïcidaal? Je leven hier is goed toch? Tenminste, als je doet wat je gezegd word en de regels niet breekt…"

"Luister, Emelyn; ik heb geen flauw idee waarom ik het deed. Uit het niets voelde ik gewoon medelijden voor het meisje. Ze hadden haar vermoord als ik het niet had gedaan."

"Oliver, jij, ik, wij… We vermoorden per jaar tientallen mensen. Het is onze natuur! Waarom zit je er ineens zo mee?"

"Ik zit er niet mee dat we mensen vermoorden! Ik snap ook gewoon niet wat me bezielde! Een deel van me zei: _ze gaan haar vermoorden. _Een ander deel wilde dat niet en dat deel stapte voor hen opzij!"

"Hou je van haar?"

Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek me vol afschuw aan. "Wanneer weet je of je van iemand houdt?"

"Eh…" Stamelde ik. "Als je diegene het beste toewenst en een warm gevoel van binnen krijgt als je aan hem of haar denkt?"

"Na wat ik door haar gedaan heb wens ik haar dood, en als ik aan haar denk, krijg ik een heet, brandend gevoel… IN MIJN KEEL!" Hij was opgestaan en had de stoel waarop hij had gezeten tegen de muur gegooid.

Ik glimlachte. "Dan is er niets met je aan de hand."

Maar Oliver bleef grommend staan en staarde woedend naar het hoopje versplinterd hout en gescheurde stof.

"Ol, relax. We kunnen gaan jagen als je wilt?"

Hij ontspande zich en draaide zich om.

"We hebben gisteren nog gedronken, Emelyn."

"Je ziet eruit alsof je het hard nodig hebt." Ik veegde wat loshangende plukken zwart haar uit zijn gezicht.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee waarover je het hebt."

Ik trok een grimas en liep naar buiten, waar een donkere gestalte stond te wachten. Frank. Hoewel hij door zijn bouw er angstaanjagend uitzag, was hij het tegenovergestelde. Helaas kenden weinigen die kant van hem. Zijn gezicht, dat altijd verborgen was in het donker onder de capuchon van zijn donkergrijze mantel, kende zelfs ik niet, na al die decennia dat we al met elkaar leefden. Altijd als ik hem ernaar vroeg, bleef het stil. Ik dacht omdat hij te veel verschrikkelijks had gezien, te veel had meegemaakt en te veel had gedaan. Frank was geen slecht persoon. Hij was niet geboren voor het eeuwige leven.

Ik zuchtte.

"Ik weet niet wat het is met hem, Frank. Hij weet dat ik het weet als hij liegt en toch zijn zijn woorden doordrenkt met leugens. Wat als hij weer zoiets doet dat volstrekt tegen de regels is? Je weet in wat voor wereld we leven! Hij jaagt zichzelf de dood in!"

* * *

_Als ik íemands bloed zou willen drinken, dan was het dat van het meisje. De geur vulde mijn hoofd en wakkerde het brandende gevoel in mijn keel zodanig aan, dat ik dacht dat ik nooit meer mijn dorst zou kunnen stillen, zonder het bloed van het meisje te hebben gedronken, tot de laatste druppel. Maar Aro zou dat nooit goed vinden._

_

* * *

_

**AN;**

**Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld hebben gemerkt, heb ik de titel van deze fanfic veranderd, omdat de titel die ik eerst had gekozen slechts tijdelijk was, en omdat deze beter bij het thema van het verhaal past; (om niet te veel te verklappen) de worsteling van sommige vampiers met hun onsterfelijke bestaan. :)**

**Sorry dat het updaten (letterlijk) eeuwen duurde, maar ik had een proefwerkweek en tja, dan heb je even geen tijd om te schrijven… Het hád ook eerder gebeurd kunnen zijn, want ik heb dit hoofdstuk een aantal keren opnieuw geschreven, puur omdat het nergens op sloeg. Door te schrijven vanuit Emelyns perspectief (Even ter informatie; Emelyn is het meisje dat boven Lisette hing toen ze bijkwam nadat ze was flauwgevallen ;)) probeerde ik dit toch vrij dramatische stuk een beetje luchtig te houden en de situatie in de tijd dat Lisette weg was even uit te leggen. **

**Ik ben erg slecht in het dichten van gaten, dus als je denk dat ik informatie had moeten geven en die niet gegeven heb, meld het dan alsjeblieft eventjes, want ik schiet er niet veel mee op als men met onbeantwoorde vragen blijft zitten. (Ik zal vragen voortaan in AN's beantwoorden.)**

**Hartelijk bedankt voor het lezen en veel plezier tijdens het kijken van Eclipse! (Ieeeeh ik heb er zo'n zin in!)**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Zodra de eikenhouten deur op slot was gedraaid, plaatste ik mijn handpalmen op mijn slapen en trok een "Dit-heb-ik-weer-gezicht". Ik deed een paar stappen achteruit en draaide me om. Mijn mond zakte open. Ik stond in een ronde kamer, die me deed denken aan de marmeren zaal, maar dan volledig gemeubileerd en engerd-loos. Mijn "gevangenis" bevatte onder andere een kingsize bed, een grote, antieke kast en een sierlijk versierd houten bureautje.

Terwijl ik me verbaasd afvroeg waar ik deze luxe aan te danken had, werd er zachtjes op de deur geklopt. Ook dat was een feit om me over te verbazen, want meestal betekend kloppen dat iemand _vraagt_ om binnen te mogen komen, en het leek me niet dat ik in de positie was hier iets toe te staan of te weigeren, hoe graag ik dat ook zou willen.

"Binnen?" Zei ik zachtjes.

De deur met sierlijke houtsnede ging langzaam open. Er kwam een jong meisje binnen. Ik meende haar te herkennen; haar roodpaarse haar omlijstte haar knappe gezicht net zoals het gedaan had toen ik bijkwam nadat ik was flauwgevallen.

Ik verstijfde. Zij was één van _hen. _Wat zou ze gaan doen?

Ze glimlachte bij het zien van mijn reactie.

"Lisette, je hoeft niet bang te zijn hoor." Gniffelde ze. Juist dáár werd ik bang van.

"Wáárom?" Jammerde ik. "Wat heb ik júllie ooit aangedaan?"

Ze fronste even en keek me toen verbaasd aan.

"Jeetje, waarom ben je zo verschrikkelijk overstuur? Geloof me, ik ken die gasten, en je mag blij zijn dat je nog ademhaalt!"

Ik liet mijn schouders hangen.

"Oh, _fijn. _Dus ik ben écht tussen een stelletje moorddadige gekken terecht gekomen?"

Ze haalde nonchalant haar schouders op en knikte.

Ik schoot in de stress. _Robert!_

"Alstjeblieft..." Smeekte ik het meisje. "Laat me Robert helpen voordat jullie me vermoorden! Hij heeft verzorging nodig!"

"We gaan je niet vermoorden, hoor! Althans, ik niet, en volgens mij hebben de Oudsten dat lot op het moment niet voor je bedacht... Enfin, ik kan je niet helpen met je vriend, maar ik kom je even inwijden om je het niet wat gemakkelijker te maken."

Ik fronste en keek haar woedend aan.

Ze negeerde me en vervolgde haar introductiepraatje.

"Mijn naam is Emelyn. Voorlopig ben ik hier om te zorgen dat je je dagelijkse portie mensenvoedsel krijgt, op te letten of je niet te benen neemt..."

Teleurgesteld liet ik mijn schouders hangen.

"...tevens zal ik zorgen dat je kleren krijgt, en ik zal eventuele boodschappen van Aro of Caius doorgeven."

"Zoals?"

"Nou, het zou bijvoorbeeld zo kunnen zijn dat ze je willen spreken, of dat je een klusje moet doen..."

Mijn ogen werden groot. "Een klusje?"

"Ja," zei ze opgewekt. "Je gelooft toch zeker niet dat we je hier doelloos laten zitten, je voeren en dure spullen geven tot je twintig bent? Nee, dit is het alternatief voor sterven; werken!" zei ze alsof ze een leuk verkooppraatje hield.

"Eh..." Stamelde ik. "Tot ik twintig ben...?"

"Nou, als je niets stoms doet waardoor je "lastig" verklaard wordt, zou je één van ons kunnen worden."

En ze waren allemaal supermooi, supersterk, supersnel, maar superbleek en superkwaadaardig. Zou ik dat ook worden? Als je het "superkwaadaardig" weg zou laten, zou ik een soort Emelyn zijn. Dat leek me prima.

Opeens was Emelyn heel dichtbij. Haar felrode irissen leken mijn ogen bijna weg te smelten.

"Kan je één ding voor mij doen?" Vroeg ze, ernstiger dan voorheen.

Ik kromp licht ineen, bang dat het iets ergs zou zijn.

"...Blijf alstjeblieft uit de buurt van mijn broer. Je lijkt nogal een vreemd effect op hem te hebben en ik wil niet dat hij zichzelf weer in de problemen werkt..."

"Je broer?" Vroeg ik aarzelend.

"Nouja, niet echt broer, maar we trekken al zo vreselijk lang met elkaar op dat we als een broer en zus zijn. Je hebt hem vast wel eens gezien, Oliver."

"Wacht..." Ik dacht even na. "Die jongen met dat zwarte haar en die paardenstaart?"

Ze knikte. "Je weet in elk geval wie je moet ontwijken..."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. "Ik kan hier toch niet weg."

Ze staarde even naar de sleutel in haar hand. Mijn hart sprong op. Zou ze hem aan mij geven? Dan zou ik misschien kunnen ontsnappen, Robert redden en Romee zoeken!

Maar ze keek op en trok de sleutel onder haar donkergrijze mantel.

"Dat is waar," zei ze. "Wees maar braaf, misschien mag ik je dan wel eens uitlaten!"

Ik trok mijn bovenlip op.

"Praat niet tegen me alsof ik een soort huisdier ben!"

Ze lachte nonchalant terwijl ze zich omdraaide.

"Je komt anders wel in de buurt, Lisette. Dichter dan je denkt..."

Met die woorden liet ze me weer alleen achter in de kamer.

Ik stak mijn tong uit naar de dichte deur. Wie dacht ze wel niet dat ze was? Het had er heel eventjes op geleken dat ik iemand zou hebben die aardig voor me zou zijn, misschien wel een nieuwe vriendin, maar die hoop liet ik varen. De Hel was dus toch een plek op aarde?

Of...

* * *

_"Je ruikt naar haar." Woedend keek ik Emelyn aan._

_"Aro heeft me daartoe opdracht gegeven. Zit er niet over in."_

_Ik deed mijn mond open om nog een verwijt in haar gezicht te smijten, maar ze was me voor._

_"Ik dacht dat we hierover uit waren, Oliver."_

_Ik merkte dat ik oorverdovend grommend in een aanvalspositie voor haar stond._

_"Laat haar met rust, Emelyn..." Gromde ik dreigend._

_"Oliver," zei ze liefkozend maar zenuwachtig, "je weet dat ik haar nooit iets zou doen, zo ben ik niet... Sinds wanneer bekommer jij je nou eigenlijk om het lost van een mens?" _

_Als antwoord daarop sloeg ik haar, mijn beste vriendin, mijn zus, tegen de muur._

_Waanzin was langzaam bezit van me aan het nemen. Nee, het was de dorst._

* * *

**Een korter chaptertje; komt omdat ik een nieuwe pc heb en daar staat nog geen word op dus moest ik hem via de site schrijven :)**

**Ben trouwens geobsedeerd met de twilight/new moon parody; Vampires Suck **

**(Zolturi FTW!) **

**Btw, the pigtail guy; Oliver, remember? (Van mn originele verhaal) maar dan leuker :D **

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Ik had me genesteld op de zwarte fluwelen dekens van het grote bed. Mijn hoofd had zich gevuld met egoïstische gedachten. Als ik net zo diep in de put zat, waarom zou ik alles dan moeten riskeren om Robert te helpen? En wat als Romee nu gewoon in het appartement zat, zich zorgen te maken over Robert en mij, terwijl het juist dankzij haar was dat wij-, _nee... _Dat _ik _haar was gaan zoeken, zo in de problemen geraakt was, dat Robert had geprobeerd me te helpen, wat jammerlijk mislukt was. Ik vroeg me af of hij wist wat hij riskeerde. Ik wist het niet.

Deze lui leken me meer dan menselijk. Volgens mij waren ze ontzettend machtig, op meerdere manieren. Ze vermoordden mensen, hadden een geheim hoofdkwartier, diep onder een oude stad... En als je de feiten over hun uiterlijk op een rijtje zette; rode irissen, bleke huid... Volgens mij hadden zelfs albino's niet zulke felrode irissen. Daar kwam nog bij dat hun huid ijskoud had aangevoeld telkens als ze me aanraakten, bij sommigen zelfs door de leren handschoenden heen. Het was me ook opgevallen dat de meesten (de mannen dan, niet dat Emelyn-gebeuren en die andere Gothica) hetzelfde pak droegen, alsof het een soort uniform was. Vormden ze soms een soort supermenselijke, supergeheime organisatie?

Ik moest toegeven dat ik het ergens best spannend vond.

Maar waarom hadden ze die mensen in het vliegtuig dan vermoord? Ik rilde bij het aanzicht van de met bloed bespatte muren, en de levenloze, maar toch doodsbange gezichten toen ik het vliegtuig uit werd geduwd. Misschien moest iedereen dood die ze in levende lijve gezien had? Dat herkende ik uit een film waarover een jongen uit mijn klas een keer verteld had. Een moordenaar was onvoorzichtig geweest en moest om niet opgepakt te worden één voor één al zijn ooggetuigen vermoorden. Natuurlijk hadden Roo en ik veel beter geluisterd als de roodharige jongen het niet met de nodige agressieve armbewegingen en rondvliegende speekselklodders verteld had...

Voor het eerst sinds ik in dit hele gedoe terecht was gekomen dwaalden mijn gedachten af naar thuis. Mijn klas, die nu over de wereld verspreid van de vakantie zat te genieten, mijn school, waar nu geen leraar te bekennen was maar de schoonmakers jaloers op de afwezige leerlingen braaf de zomerschoonmaak hielden. En natuurlijk mijn familie, mijn gezin. Mijn moeder, vader en kleine broertje van zeven zaten nu ergens in de Ardèche. Opeens miste ik ze heel erg en kreeg ik ontzettende spijt dat Romee en ik niet mee waren gegaan met hen. Maar wij verkozen Rob's moderne appartementje, de ouderloze vrijheid en de romantische oude stad boven drie weken in een zweterige tent zitten. Die keuze hadden we snel gemaakt. We hadden er weliswaar wel ontzettend lang voor moeten zeuren, maar nu wist ik wel beter.

Goed, ik zat niet meer in die kelder waar Robert mij gisteren uitgehaald had, maar in plaats daarvan zat ik eenzaam in de mooiste kamer waar ik ooit in zou overnachten.

Terug naar mijn familie; als ik goed had geluisterd naar wat vooral Mastercreep en Emelyn hadden gezegd had ik meer geluk dan de passagiers uit het vliegtuig, maar twijfelde ik sterk of ik ooit nog terug zou keren naar mijn gezin. Ik probeerde de brok in mijn keel weg te slikken.

Aan de andere kant van de deur klonk het gerinkel van sleutels die tegen elkaar aan kwamen. De deur werd open gemaakt en degene die binnenkwam... was wel de laaste die ik verwacht had.

"Euh... Hallo..." Mompelde ik zachtjes tewijl ik snel rechtop ging zitten.

"Mens..." Groette(?) hij me. Zijn stem leek anders dan de lichte, haast rinkelende stemmen van de andere "wezens".

"...Je vraag je af waarom juist _ik _hier sta, is het niet?" Zijn gepolijste, maar toch licht geplooide gezicht keek me aan zoals ik hem alleen nog maar gezien had; rustig, droevig maar toch hard en meedogenloos.

Ik knikte voorzichtig en probeerde het onderbuik gevoel te negeren. _Wat moest hij van me? _

De man deed enkele stappen naar voren. Zijn lange, zwarte mantel sleepte over de marmeren vloer. Hij leek wel te zweven als een spook. Zijn hoofd hing wat naar voren en achterovergekamd, donkerbruin, golvend haar viel perfect langs zijn gezicht. Het was moeilijk te oordelen of hij knap was. Eerlijk gezegd zag hij er meer uit als een oude, vermoeide man uit dan de "supermodellen" die ik had zien langskomen, de afgelopen paar uren. Ik vermoedde dat dat echter aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking en lichaamstaal lag.

"Omdat ik doe en laat wat ik wil, mens, zonder daarvan de consequenties te moeten... _voelen._"

Zijn gezicht leek even om te plooien tot een glimlach, maar die was zo snel weer verdwenen dat ik moeilijk kon oordelen of het echt of een illusie was.

"Omdat je hier nu tegen je wil zit... Voor een lange tijd... is er toch iets dat je moet weten."

Ik liet mijn schouders hangen. Ik was een geroerd. De man sprak langzaam, haast voorzichtig de woorden uit. Het leek op hij me wilde helpen, of hij begreep hoe machteloos en verward ik was. Hij zou de eerste zijn.

Hij keek me opeens heel indringend aan.

"Mens... Lisette... Weet jij wat wij zijn?"

Volgens mij was het moment aangekomen dat ik de antwoorden kreeg waar om ik al een anderhalve dag op gewacht had.

* * *

**Sorry, ik was 4 weken op vakantie en nam daarna ook niet gelijk de moeite om te schrijven. En nu ís er een update, en nu is hij zo kort! Weetje =P **

**Soms zeggen korte chapters nou net wat meer dan eentje die heel lang is. Naar mijn idee wekt het in twee hakken van een stuk een bepaald soort spanning op. Is het niet?**

**nouja, ik zal proberen snel weer een stuk te schrijven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**


End file.
